


Autumn

by burrn_the_witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrn_the_witch/pseuds/burrn_the_witch
Kudos: 2





	Autumn

Remembering is.. new, somehow. It's breathtaking, how I can remember so precisely and so vaguely at the same time, it makes me breathe too much, too fast.

The hazy feeling of cold afternoons and sand and not wearing my coat and pretending to have magic powers, the memory of the long black braid and the pale skin and sweet voice of my friend (where is she now? I wonder), the orange of the leaves I loved hearing crack under my feet, the show I didn't really watch but still liked because my friends did, the wind and how much I loved those afternoons.

And the yearning now (I think? that feeling pulling me to a place that doesn't exist anymore feels like yearning, I feel like my heart is somewhere else), I want to go back there, a little, just to look, just know, just show, I changed a lot, right? I don't have to be scared of getting caught without my coat.

Realizations of what I was feeling and what I could've felt and how I did understand feeling, (loneliness, you don't want me like I do, right? and I don't even know how I want you yet. But it's ok, I don't mind, just stay here) they all feel like those leaves and have the same colors.

I wish I hadn't cried and hoped for better and knew how precious all those moments were, but I already feel them slipping away like the sand between my hands and like the happiness and carelessness I felt dripping away when I got caught not wearing my coat.


End file.
